WITCHes and Wizards Belong at Hogwarts
by Pink-Ichigo
Summary: Crossover. W.I.T.C.H. and HP. Hogwarts recieves five new students during 6th year. What happens when students find out that hogwarts isn't exactly the saftest place to be?


**Hey! This is Pink-Ichigo with a new story. I know i never finished 10 things i hate about you remy lebeau, but w/e. when someone reviews, can someone tell me how to add more chapters? plz and thank you!**

**- - - - -----------**

**W.I.T.C.H.-es and Wizards Belong at Hogwarts**

Ch. 1

Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny walked into an empty, double cart up in front.All of the carts in the back were taken and the only one open was one in front. "Wow! I never knew how big these carts were!", exclaimed Ginny, as she jumped into the seat. The quartet began to talk agout their summer vacation as the door opened. An asian girl with pale skin, long black hair in two pig tails, and steel dark blue eyes emeraged. "Hey. Room for five? All the other carts are taken.", she said and stuck a thumb over her shoulder. Knowing that they had a big cart, Harry smiled and looked at the asian girl. "Of Course.", he said. She smiled. "By the way, my name is Hay Lin Choi.", she said and turned her head out of the cart. "Hey W.I.T.C.H.! I found a cart!", she called and walked into the cart.

One by one, four girls entered the cart. The first girl, with long waist length blond hair, icy blue eyes and ivory with pink undertones skin, walked in and introduced herself as Cornelia Hale. The second girl, with charcoal hair in six different ponytails coming out of her head, dark brown eyes and golden brown skin, walked in with her nosed buried into a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History', and introduced herself as Taranee Cook. A third girl, with chestnust hair just under her chin, green-blue eyes and rose beige skin, walked in giggling at something the girl behind her said. She introduced herself as Irma Lair. The final girl walked in, closing the door behind her. She had Golden beige skin and mocha colored eyes. And her hair. Harry found himself staring at the girl's hair. If the Weasly clan hair red hair, this girl's hair was the color of melting lava. "My name is Will Vandom.", said the red head.

Ron stared at the girls infront of him. He hadn't seen girls this beautiful since his fourth year, when he met Fluer Delacour. His attension was mostly caught by the bubbly chestnust haired girl named Irma. She was enticing. Harry cleared his throat. He had just been caught by Will. He had been staring at her. He considered her to be beautiful. Beyond believe. Will looked at Harry and quirked an eyebrow. 'Hey Taranee. The dude in front of you is checking me out.', thought Will sending a telephathic message to Tarannee. All four girls to her left turned to look at her and laughed. "Taranee!", cried Will. Taranee shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry Will! I had my mind open!", she said.

Ginny looked confused and cleared her throat. "Well I'm Ginny Weasly, Hermoine Granger, my brother Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter.", said Ginny, knowing that they would probably be at Harry's feet now. The girls just smiled until Taranee looked up from her book. "hey aren't you the onw looking for Lord What's-His-Name?", she asked. "um, Lord Voldemort and yes?", he said, more like a question. The train began to slow down. "I guess we're arriving. We better change.", said Hermoine as she and Ginny left to the bathroom. Harry and Ron followed out. Cornelia stuck her head out of the cart. "Okay Will. they're gone.", she said and sat on the floor next to Will. Will removed the Heart of Candracar from around her neck and it began to glow pink.

"Quintessence"

"Water"

"Fire"

"Earth"

"Air"

"Guardians unite as one."

Swirls on energy surronded each girl. In the end, they were each in their school robes with uniforms in the form of their W.I.T.C.H. costume and tights in the color of their houses. They sat down again and just in time as the golden trio entered the room. "Where's Ginny?", asked Irma. "With her Boyfriend.", fumed Ron. Hermoine looked at the girls. "so do you know what houses you'll be in?", she asked.

"Gryffindor.", said Will.

"Ravenclaw", said Taranee.

"Hufflepuff", chorused Irma and Hay Lin together.

"Sytherin.", started Cornelia.

The doorn was opened once more and in stepped a boy with with platinum blond hair. "Potter, Weasel, Mudblood.", He said to the trio. Then he turned to the girls. "hello Ladies.", he said with a smirk. They all kept serious looks on their faces. Draco's smile faltered in the back of his mind. 'The Malfoy smirk not working? Impossible!', he thought. "Anyone of you in Slytherin?", he asked. Cornelia meekly raised her left hand. "Well you get to spend the rest of your school year with me.", Draco said and smirked. "Joy, oh Joy. Its killing me.", she said bored. Draco winked at the girls, smirked at the trio and left. "Ass.", muttered Will as Harry mumbled "Prick." The train slowed to a stop. "welcome to Hogwarts.!", said Hermoine and guestered her hand to the castle bathed in moon light.

**- - - - ---**

**So tell me what you guys think. sorry about it being short. have to get to bed. someone help with my question at the beginning anf thank you. please review!**


End file.
